wait who is she?
by XxFire-PhoenixxX
Summary: She's a infamous pirate & revoloutionist , but they kept her identity secret so their people won't panick but then she just showed and displaying attacks at her mysterious opponent .. oh and did i say she saved ace?


I heaved a Sigh as I Flopped Onto My Bed . I turn Around To Grab My Pillow

" I Miss you Bed~ Ahh How Long is it since I last Sleep on you " I said while Hugging my Pillow

I m indulging every single moment of my free time

Then my Phone Ring

**Kring.. Kring .. Kring ..**

I Irritatetedly grabbed my Phone and Open it

**_From : The Council_**

**_Rochelle I have a Mission for you . This is a test for you as a Princess of all Dimensions Your going to fight the Intruder , And you need to find out who is this Intruder and What does he Want ... And I need you to Solve this Case Now , This is Important so dont just Relax there Find the Intruder Immedietly_**

I sighed . When can I get a Vacation all of this Princess shit is Killing me

Then I Noticed a Paper at the Table

Hmm ... A Letter ? From Who?

I unfold the Paper so I can Read it , I scanned the Paper Carefully

_**I heard they assigned you Princess to Find me . If you really want your Gems Back fight me at the Marine ford Hq at Dimension OP01 **_

This is Interesting ... Well I already got A Suspect on Who is this Intruder

I Stand up from my Position and Reached for my Long White Cloak with my Favorite Silver and Gold Colored Armor ,

And after I grabbed my things I Instantly Teleported myself to Marineford Hq which is Located at The Dimension OP01

* * *

**Bang **

**Clash**

**Clang**

They were Surrounded by a Showdown , Everybody has their Own Opopnents

Marines vs Pirates

Pirates vs Marines

Everybody Froze when Ace Jumped infront of His Brother to take the Blow

But then A Woman Appeard infront of them She's Dressed in a Long White Cloak . Her Features Can't be seen because of her Cloak

She Grabbed Akainu's Fist and Instantly Throw Akainu Far away and Left some Wounds

This Caught Everybody's Attention , Who is this Girl ? Why did She Come here?

Instantlly Memories Flashed infront of their Eyes , Everybody Gaining some Memories About the Mysterious Girl

She's Back Yvvete D Black is Back

But why is She Saving The Son of Gold Roger?

She Grabbed her Hood down to Show her Features

She still The Same all of her Features Are The Same

Her Dark Long Wavy Hair that can Catch Everybody's Attention

Her Red like Blood Eyes that can make Anybody Hypnotize by just Staring at those Eyes

Her Red Lips Her Pale Skin that can Allure Every Man around her

She still have her Cocky smile and Her Fearless aura Around her

" Surprise? " She said with a Smirk on her Face

" You " Sengoku Annoyingly Growled

She tilted her Head to Sengoku's Direction. " Oh Senny-chan did you miss me? " She said Teasingly

Sengoku growled while Garp is Laughing his Ass off . Not just his Grandson is Saved but Sengoku's Reaction when He saw Yvette Alive and Still Kicking

She Reached Luffy and Carried on her Back

" You look like Crap you know Luffy " She said

" Shishishi Your Alive! " Luffy said While Laughing and Ace is So Shock that he can't Even Move

I moved my Eyes to Ace " Oi Ace If you keep on Not Moving , Someone will Mistake you as A Statue " She said

Ace's Jaw Dropped " Y-your Trully Alive! " He shouted with Pure Shockness

" Hihihi Little Ace Miss me ~ " She Tease the Freckled teen that cause him To Blush really hard that A tomato might get Jelousa

Ivankov is Shock too to see me Alive

" Vyour Alive Vbut how? " Ivankov said with Shock even Inazuma who rarely Show his Emotions Is Shock to See the Long Lost Ex- Revolutionist and Ex - Pirate Alive

" Hihihi . Oh its just Simple but Complicated Explanation " She said

What did she say? That totally don't Make any Sense

Then she felt something that is all too familiar .. Its the Crystals the Crystals that can Destroy the World the Crystals that can kill her . And her power is so strong She can Destroy the Whole dimensions in just a Snap thats why they limited her power to Lvl 10 cuz if she Used more than that she will destroy the World where she is on

" Zehahhaha Sorry I m Late , Princess " The Voice said

The intruder . she growled before looking at the man Her Eyes widened in shock

" L-luffy?! " She stammered in shock


End file.
